


The Only Sane One

by queersuperteens (ruffboi)



Category: Next Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/queersuperteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini prompt-fills for Azari - some OU, some AU, all featuring our favourite prince of Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Birthdays". Originally posted on Dreamwidth.

Tony is a good dad.

That's not even up for debate, in any of the kids' minds. He takes care of them, trains them, patches up the inevitable skinned knees and bruised knuckles, tucks them in at night and holds them if they wake up crying from a nightmare. (It's mostly James and Torunn who have nightmares, within the first six months or so - Azari was young enough that the memories faded quickly, and Pym was just a baby.) One thing he's _not_ good at, though, is remembering dates.

Jocasta reminds him whenever one of the kids has an upcoming birthday, of course, and when they're younger he is almost religious about remembering to celebrate it. It's something normal kids do, it's something both James and Torunn expect. But as he's able to leave them to their own devices longer, it starts slipping his mind a bit. He ends up scraping gifts and treats together at the last minute, and then one year, Azari's birthday party comes a day _after_ his birthday. Tony swears up and down it's because the present took longer to make than he expected, but Azari's pretty sure it had slipped his mind.

He doesn't mind. He's seven years old, quite grown up, and he doesn't _need_ a birthday party. He knows Tony loves them, and Tony is a good dad. There's not really any difference of seasons in their home, and most days are pretty much the same as any other. Azari himself would probably forget when his birthday was if it weren't for Jocasta reminding them all. But Tony has important things to do. He has to keep the base running smoothly, and keep their food growing, and try to find a way to defeat Ultron. And Azari is seven now. He's very grown up.

Two months later, he spends the whole day before Torunn's birthday baking a cake (he has to start over three times), and tells Jocasta to remind Tony to make her a present. The cake comes out a little lopsided, and the frosting is messy and kind of drippy, but Torunn says it tastes wonderful, and that it is truly fit for the daughter of Thor. Tony pulls him aside while Pym begs Torunn to let him play with the little holographic game Tony'd built her.

"You should've let me take care of it, Azari. It's not your responsibility," Tony tells him.

"Well, it _can_ be," Azari tells him. "It's just real important to them, and... and you're doing so many important things, and it's not that hard to make a cake, it was fun!" Tony grimaces.

"Your birthdays are important, too. You just have fun on birthdays, okay?"

"Okay," Azari says with a solemn nod.

Pym's birthday is next, and while the finished product doesn't look that much nicer than Torunn's cake, it only takes him one try to make it, and Pym's only five anyway. Tony pulls him aside again after the party, tries to convince him that it's not his responsibility to make sure his brothers and sister have birthday cakes. Azari listens seriously and nods.

When James' birthday rolls around, Tony's waiting in the kitchen the day before when Azari goes to start on his cake.

"What did I tell you last time, Azari?"

"It's not my responsibility," Azari recites dutifully.

"That's right," Tony says. "Now, I'm going to make your brother's cake, and I think they're playing freeze tag - you should go join them, it's not as fun with only three people."

Azari frowns, and shakes his head. "That's not fair for James, though. I made cakes for Torunn and Pym, what if he thinks I didn't _want_ to make one for him?"

Tony blinks a few times. "... _Do_ you want to make a cake for him?" he asks slowly. Azari nods enthusiastically.

"It makes them happy," he explains, a little bashfully. "And I like helping. You don't have to worry about it if I can do it."

Tony doesn't say anything for a moment, and Azari starts to think that maybe he's in trouble, or that Tony's upset with him, but then Tony's stepped over to him and picked him up like he used to when he was Pym's age. He's really too grown up for that, he's almost _eight_ , but he wraps his legs around Tony's waist and lets Tony hug him for a good two minutes.

"You're a good kid, Azari," Tony says finally, his voice thick. "Your parents would be very proud of you."

Azari doesn't really know what to say, so he doesn't say anything, just rests his head on Tony's shoulder. A moment more and Tony sets him back down, his eyes and smile sad. "Well, go on then, get started on James' cake. Don't wanna be stuck in here all day."

He leaves Azari in the kitchen to do his thing. James' cake turns out better than Pym's in looks, but it doesn't taste quite as good. James still eats it and says thank you, though, looping an arm around Azari's neck and giving him a little noogie, until Azari charged himself up enough to give James a nasty static shock, and the party dissolved into a laughing, free-for-all food fight with the remnants of the cake. While they cleaned up afterwards, Azari caught Tony watching him with a faint smile. 

For his 8th birthday, Azari gets a better cake pan and a series of recipes for different kinds of cake and frosting.


	2. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted to write something in a no-Ultron AU where Pym asks for boy advice. Originally posted on Dreamwidth.

" _What_?"

Pym shifts uncomfortably, kicking his heels lightly against the legs of the chair he sits in.

"Just, y'know, I thought maybe you could give me advice on how to be... cool and woo him and stuff."

Azari just kind of _stares_ at him for a moment, the drops his head into his hands. "Okay, I'm not even going to get into the sheer terror that is the thought of you and _Franklin_ in a relationship and loosed upon the world. Pym, why did you come to _me_? I think Francis would probably be better for--"

"No, he's all wrong!" Pym interrupts, loudly. "Francis _flirts_ , I don't wanna flirt, I wanna _woo_."

Another pause, and Azari raises an eyebrow. "That's one of the gayer things you've ever said."

" _Azari_ \--" Pym starts, and Azari holds up a hand to silence him.

"No, okay, just... I'm not exactly Mr. Experience when it comes to wooing _anyone_ , let alone a _guy_." He rubs a hand over the crown of his head for a moment, then sighs. "I don't know. Just... compliment him, I guess. Build something for him. Tell him you like how the light of a welding torch catches his eyes. Corner him in the lab and tell him he completes all your unfinished coding and then kiss him!" Azari throws his hands up. "I don't _know_. Just be honest and respectful and hope for the best."

"Oh," Pym says thoughtfully. "Okay."

(Three days later, Franklin tells Francis who tells Azari about the cheesiest pickup line about unfinished coding that Pym had used on Franklin in complete seriousness before asking him out. 

Azari facepalms.)


	3. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted to write Azari and Francis talking about their dads. Originally posted on Dreamwidth.

Twice a year, Francis Barton would disappear for a day and come back without saying a word.

It was an understood thing, that Francis would go and be alone with his grief twice a year, and that no one would follow him. The scavengers understood it. The Avengers kids maybe didn't understand it, but they respected it.

Which is probably why he was so surprised when Azari all but materialized next to his perch overlooking the spot his father was killed, one year.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Azari shrugged and crouched next to him, looking out over the rubble with an unreadable expression. "Then buzz off." Azari didn't move.

"Dad was a good man," he said finally, after a moment. "You can think what you want, but he was. He helped people, and he did his best to do the right thing."

"The hell?" Francis' glare turned to bafflement. "I don't have an opinion about your dad, Sparky. Anyway, I thought you didn't even _remember_ him."

Azari rolled his eyes a little and looked at Francis, his eyes far too old for his age. "Not the Black Panther, dumbass. My _dad_. Tony." He tried to smile, though it came out more as a grimace, and looked back out at the wreckage of what had once been a city. "I know you never really forgave him for Ultron, but... he was a good man. He loved us a lot, and if he'd known you guys were still out here... he'd've brought you and your parents to us, somehow. Or we'd all've come helped you sooner."

"What's your point?" Francis asked. All the venom had leeched out of his voice. He was honestly just tired, and he wasn't up to antagonizing anyone today.

"We never really got it, when you'd come out here on the day your dad died," Azari answered. "I get it now."

They didn't say anything more, but sat grieving their fathers until the sun went down.


	4. Baking Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend bet me I couldn't write fluffy Francis fic. I proved her wrong. >:3

"FRANCIS!"

Francis' eyes snapped open - he did _not_ comically flail and fall off of his cot, but it was a very near thing. He glared at the little glowing spot a few feet above his head "Jeeze, Pym, what the hell?"

"You gotta get up! I need your help with something!" Pym landed and grew back to full size, grabbing Francis' arm and tugging. Francis just lay there and watched him tugging for a moment without moving. " _Francis_!"

"Okay, squirt, fine," he said, shaking Pym off and pushing himself out of bed. "What do you need help with?"

"It's Azari's birthday, and we gotta make a _cake_!"

Francis stopped halfway through putting his shirt on and processed that. "Screw that, I'm going back to bed," he decided, pulling his shirt back off.

"No, you don't _understand_!" Pym insisted, picking up Francis' shirt and trying to get the older boy to take it. "Azari always makes _everyone's_ cakes, but he's not making himself a cake this year 'cause he thinks he shouldn't have one when we're still fighting! But he made _me_ one, and James, and _you_ , remember?"

"So? If he doesn't want a cake, who cares?" There was a brief moment of silence, and then-- " _OW!_ Pym, you're not supposed to sting us for no reason!"

Pym glared at Francis, arms crossed over his chest. "We gotta make Azari a cake, 'cause he always looks after _us_ , and we gotta show him that _we'll_ look after him, too!"

"So get James or Torunn to help!" Francis said with a groan. "Why me?"

"Um... well," Pym shifted sheepishly, "James and Torunn sorta tried to make him a cake one year and he told them they were never allowed to bake again?" Francis facepalmed.

"Of course," he muttered. He pushed himself out of bed and stalked out the door, snatching his shirt from Pym's hands as he passed. "Let's get this over with."

"Hooray!" Pym cheered, and flew after him.

(Azari found them later, on their second attempt, Francis stirring a mixing bowl and covered in flour, and Pym scribbling out equations to see if he could bake the cake by zapping the pan with his sting over and over again.

It was embarrassing, but the laugh it got out of their replacement parental figure was worth it even if Francis would never admit to it.)


	5. Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not prompted, but inspired by a discussion about game nights growing up in the dome. Takes place during Avengers v.4

Azari narrowed his eyes, taking stock of the forces he had available to him. He'd lost some important positions, and if he didn't hold this land, he'd lose. Enemy forces were encroaching from the south, and he was close to losing his last line of defense in the east. There was only one option if he wanted to get reinforcements to his eastern lands, though he'd tried to avoid it. He pressed his lips together, and picked up the dice.

"Greenland troops attacking Iceland," he said finally. "Pym, better roll."

" _What_?" Pym protested, his voice cracking. "B-but that's my only land!"

"Yeah, and I need it to back up the rest of my land in Europe if I don't want James to take it." Azari grinned at James and rattled the dice in his hand. "We can call it a temporary occupation if you want"

"That's not how the game _works_ , Azari," James pointed out, his eyes narrowing. 

"No," Azari agreed, "But it's a little more realistic." He held James eyes, both of them willing the other to accept defeat. Azari didn't even bother paying attention to Pym whispering with Torunn, which was his first mistake.

"Iceland has called upon their gods!" Torunn declared loudly, startling Azari into breaking eye contact to look at her, his eyes widening. Torunn stood, and Azari ducked just in time for her to flip the game table over his head, sending the board and the pieces flying. "Asgard's armies defeat you all, and Iceland rules the world!"

"Torunn, you can't _do_ that!" Azari protested, shooting a glare at Pym who was laughing so hard he'd fallen over. "Asgard isn't allowed to attack in Risk."

"Perhaps it is more realistic," she said with a grin. Azari opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. Fine, _he_ was the one who'd brought realism into it, he could live with the consequences. Even if they were Torunn ruining a perfectly good game of Risk because Pym didn't want to lose Iceland.

"You're all insane," Francis informed them from his perch in the corner.

"This is actually pretty normal for game night," James told him with a sigh, as Azari quietly started to gather up the scattered game pieces - none of them were actual Risk pieces, of course, but their little painted pebbles and approximated game board did just as well, and they didn't have more paint if they lost any. "When we were younger, it tended to be _worse_."

Azari was the one who noticed Tony in the entrance to their cave away from all the tech and science stuff, so they could unwind without disturbing Tony and the Hulk, if they needed to. "Guys," he said, sharply, looking back to Tony with a serious expression. The others fell silent immediately.

"What is it?" James asked for them all. Tony let out a deep breath, looking grim.

"They're here. It's time."


End file.
